Calendula Jingga
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Killua adalah sahabatku. Dengannya aku membagi waktu dan darinya aku menemukan hal-hal baru. Birthday fic for Thi3x Noir. Mind to Read and Review?


**Hunter x Hunter punya Yashihiro Togashi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara-chara di dalamnya tanpa mendapatkan profit apa pun kecuali kesenangan semata.**

**Warning : typos, rhymes, possibly OOC, Ocs, random timeline, Gon's Point of View**

**GonKillua and mentioned KuroPika**

**Birthday fic for Thi3x Noir**

.

.

.

Killua sakit.

Aku melihatnya terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tergolek lemas seperti kehabisan tenaga. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika kami berlomba untuk mengejar kepakan sayap burung elang yang melintasi langit senja. Rasanya agak aneh melihat Killua hanya bisa menggerakkan bola mata dengan bosan ketika Leorio memeriksa kondisinya. Aku dan Kurapika hanya bisa menunggu, berharap Killua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua berawal dari permainan _Truth or Dare_ yang kami mainkan bertiga. Kurapika menolak untuk turut serta karena lebih suka menyibukkan diri berkenalan dengan panci dan spatula. Ia tak tahu Leorio menjadikan masakannya sebagai bahan taruhan untuk menantang Killua. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Killua takkan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ketika Kurapika pergi meninggalkan masakannya, Killua datang untuk menghabiskannya.

"Cepat Reolio. Kamu betul-betul calon dokter atau bukan sih?" Killua menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Namaku Leorio, Bocah! L-e-o-ri-o, dan ya, aku calon dokter terhebat di muka bumi!" dengus Leorio kesal, "Jangan lupa minum susu dan makan obatmu sebelum kau tidur. Kalau tidak kupastikan kau masih akan terbaring begini sampai dua hari ke depan. Mengerti?"

"Membosankan," cibir Killua.

"Susu untukmu," Kurapika menyodorkan segelas susu padanya.

Cengiran khas Killua menyambut niat baiknya. Ya ampun, ia bahkan masih bisa menunjukkan cengiran seperti kucing di saat tubuhnya tak berdaya. Kulihat Kurapika seperti sedang mencoba menebak permintaan macam apa yang akan diajukan Killua.

"Boleh minta rasa cokelat?"

Kurapika hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat. Kedua bola mataku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sepertinya Killua baik-baik saja meskipun wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat. Aku yakin dia akan segera pulih dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Killua. Aku tak sabar ingin bermain bersama-sama lagi." Senyuman tulus kuberikan pada sahabatku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan lagi, Bodoh!" Killua melemparkan bantal di sampingnya, "Tentu saja aku akan segera sembuh. Nanti malam pun kau sudah bisa melihatku melakukan _ollie_ yang lebih tinggi dari kemarin," lanjutnya dengan jumawa.

"Eh? _Ollie_ itu ... apa?" Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"_Ollie_ itu salah satu teknik dasar ketika bermain skateboard. Saat aku melompat dan ... hey!" Killua memekik ketika aku melemparkan kembali bantalnya.

Seperti biasa, ia langsung membalas. Lagi dan lagi ... perang bantal menjadi tak terelakkan sekalipun Leorio melarang kami dengan suaranya yang keras. Kurapika pun menyerukan hal yang serupa ketika ia kembali dengan segelas susu cokelat panas. Kami berhenti, masih sesekali tertawa sembari mengatur ritme bernapas.

"Ya ampun, ternyata kalian memang masih anak-anak," komentarnya.

Kurapika benar, kami memang masih anak-anak. Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk berlari, melompat, ataupun sekadar bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Tak jarang kami meluncur dengan _skateboard_—tentu saja Killua selalu berbaik hati mengajariku—atau berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil memandangi awan yang berarak.

Killua adalah sahabatku. Dengannya aku membagi waktu dan darinya aku menemukan hal-hal baru. Killua adalah orang pertama yang mengajariku untuk mencari uang sekaligus berlatih dalam satu waktu. Killua juga tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan informasi mengenai Greed Island yang menjadi harapan untuk bertemu ayahku. Dan tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan Chocho Rokobun gratis yang takkan pernah ia bagi denganku.

"Pastikan bocah itu tidur selama delapan jam, Gon." Itu pesan Leorio ketika meninggalkan kami. Kurapika sudah lebih dulu pergi setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Keluarga Nostrad yang memang harus ia lindungi.

Aku dan Killua berpandangan. Killua mengerling—aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Hey, Leorio hanya bilang kalau Killua harus tidur selama delapan jam, kan? Tanpa ragu, aku memberikan cengiran gratis sebagai pengganti jawaban.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan paginya, aku benar-benar membuat Leorio marah. Ia memasang wajah tak ramah, memandangiku lalu sesekali menoleh ke arah Killua yang masih terbaring lemah. Tak seperti kemarin malam, kali ini Killua hanya bisa meremas rambutnya dengan pasrah. Kalau saja larangan Leorio semalam tidak kami bantah, mungkin aku dan Killua sudah bisa menyusuri jalanan dengan _skateboard_ sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

"Astaga, kalian ini benar ... ck! Masa iya aku harus memberimu obat tidur supaya kaubisa tidur selama delapan jam," Leorio menoleh ke arahku, "sepertinya aku tak bisa mengandalkanmu untuk menjaganya, Gon."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tak bisa sedikit pun berkata-kata meski hanya sekadar menggumam. Aku bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana agar Killua bisa cepat sembuh sehingga keadaan tidak bertambah runyam.

Semalam aku dan Killua memang hanya berencana untuk bermain-main sebentar. Killua memamerkan _game_ berformat RPG, mengusik hasrat kami untuk terus bermain hingga menyingsingnya fajar. Saat melihat wajah Killua yang semakin memucat, aku baru sadar kalau larangan Leorio baru saja kami langgar.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Gon," Killua terkikik geli di tengah ketidakberdayaannya. Kalau dia sedang tidak sedang sakit seperti ini, dia pasti sudah menjitak kepalaku atau setidaknya menjewer telingaku.

"Leorio, Killua hanya butuh delapan jam saja kan?" Aku menarik jas hitam yang membungkus raga Leorio.

"Dua belas jam, dan akan bertambah lagi kalau dia tidak segera tidur," kata Leorio, "kali ini saja. Bisakah kalian belajar menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Killua, "Dua belas jam lagi, ya? Baiklah, sampai nanti, Killua." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sembari melangkah mundur. Leorio benar, jika aku masih berada di kamar itu, Killua tidak akan pernah tidur. Dan itu berarti ia akan semakin lama harus bersahabat dengan kasur.

Aku bertemu dengan Killua sejak Ujian Hunter dimulai. Kala itu kami berlari, mengikuti langkah pria yang menjadi penguji. Tak seperti kami—aku dan peserta Ujian Hunter yang lain—Killua melenggang mengunakan _skateboard_-nya dengan santai. Leorio mengomel, menuding cara Killua sebagai sebuah deviasi.

Aku membela Killua, mengatakan bahwa penguji hanya meminta kami mengikutinya. Sadar bahwa kami sebaya, kami pun bertukar nama. Yang kuingat selanjutnya, Killua turun dari _skateboard_-nya lalu ikut berlari bersama.

Sejak hari itu, Killua menjadi bagian hidupku. Aku tak peduli meskipun lembaran hidupnya berisi goresan kelabu. Keluarganya mungkin masyhur dengan kemampuan mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang jitu, tetapi aku mengenal Killua seperti normalnya anak dua belas tahun yang selalu berdiri di sampingku sebagai teman terbaikku.

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang hunter. Dan suatu saat aku akan membuat kejutan untuk keluargaku dengan menangkap mereka semua."_

Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya tumbuh di tengah keluarga pembunuh bayaran, tetapi sepertinya Killua memiliki kehidupan yang berat. Aku tak heran jika kemudian ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat. Aku bersyukur anak sehebat Killua mau menemaniku untuk mencari Ging sampai dapat.

Kami berbeda, tapi kami akan selalu bersama.

Seperti dua buah garis sejajar pembentuk bangun datar. Takkan bertemu dalam satu koordinat, namun menjadi dua garis yang unilinear. Terkadang dua garis itu tak sama panjang, tetapi mereka akan selalu berada dalam posisi yang sejajar. Begitu pula pencapaian kami selama ini yang selalu saling mengejar.

Perumpamaan yang aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Killua jugalah yang pertama kali memberitahuku betapa menariknya eksakta. Memang bukan dia yang mencetuskan perumpamaan itu—aku sendirilah yang menyimpulkannya begitu ketika ia tiba-tiba membicarakan beberapa teori matematika. Kala itu aku memujinya hebat dan dia malah menjitak kepalaku, mengatakan aku bodoh dan berpesan agar aku tidak mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan itu lagi di depannya.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, memerhatikan matahari yang belum sepenggalah naik. Ada begitu banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan untuk menemukan hal-hal yang menarik. Dan memancing adalah agenda yang pertama kali terbetik.

.

.

.

"Illumi bilang aku adalah pembunuh. Seorang pembunuh tidak boleh punya teman." Killua berbaring di atas rerumputan. Kedua tangannya bersilang di belakang kepala, menjadi pengganti bantal yang nyaman. Mata birunya menatap langit biru berselimut awan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menebak-nebak arah pembicaraan.

"Killua bukan pembunuh. Aku tahu itu," ucapku yakin.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Gon," Killua menghela napas, "tadinya aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Bagaimanapun, membunuh itu menyenangkan. Kupikir keinginanku untuk membunuh akan lenyap jika aku punya teman yang menyenangkan."

Sebagai temannya, aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya usaha Killua untuk tidak membunuh. Sedikit saja harga dirinya terusik, mustahil ia bersikap tak acuh. Tatapan matanya akan menajam, dingin, sanggup membuat lawannya menerbitkan tetes-tetes peluh. Dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk, kuku-kuku tajamnya memanjang dengan cepat dan siap mengoyak organ-organ vital tubuh.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya membunuh, kuakui aku sempat terkejut. Caranya menarik paksa jantung manusia, mencengkramnya, bahkan menunjukkannya di depan lawan membuat nyali siapa pun yang melihatnya akan menciut. Termasuk aku, karena itulah saat pertama kali aku tahu teman pertamaku adalah jelmaan malaikat maut.

Cengiran dan lambaian tangannya membuat rasa takutku tak berlangsung lama. Aku merasa sedikit lega, meski masih tak mengerti kenapa Killua bisa terlihat begitu dingin dan begitu hangat dalam waktu yang nyaris sama. Namun, satu hal yang akhirnya kupahami adalah kemampuanku dan kemampuannya terpisah distansi aksa.

Killua sudah tahu ke mana ia akan melangkah, sudah tahu bagaimana caranya membuat kemampuannya terasah. Sedangkan aku masih meraba-raba, mencoba menentukan arah. Tetapi justru itulah yang membuatku menyadari, semenjak bertemu dengannya hidupku akan berubah.

"Demi apa, jangan membuat wajah bodoh seperti itu!" Lagi-lagi Killua menyentil jidatku. "Ya ampun, kau membuatku menyesal sudah bicara seperti itu. Tampangmu barusan itu _nggak_ banget deh." Killua bangun, mengacak-acak helaian rambut putihnya dengan gemas.

"Hey!" Killua memekik keras saat aku menarik rambutnya. Ia menggeram marah saat aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya—mengejeknya. Ia mencoba membalas, tapi aku bergerak lebih cepat darinya.

"Kejar aku, bwee...," aku tertawa saat melihatnya mendelik.

"Sialan kau, Gon! Akan kubunuh kau!" Killua berlari, mencoba mengejarku yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan _skateboard_-nya yang berhasil kuculik.

"Kena kau!" Killua berhasil menangkapku. Jitakan mautnya sudah menunggu. Tapi aku takkan membiarkannya menjitakku semudah itu. Sebelum sempat ia menyadari, aku sudah mencubit pipinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ouch!" Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku begitu Killua berhasil menjitak kepalaku.

"Hahaha ... siapa suruh kau menarik-narik rambutku," ia mengibas-ibaskan rambutnya. Sikap sok keren kalau kata Leorio.

"Hehehe...," aku tertawa kecil, "aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah membunuhku, Killua. Saat kaubilang ingin membunuhku, aku tahu kau hanya akan menjitakku. Itu karena aku sahabatmu dan aku percaya padamu."

Ekspresi Killua berubah. Ia sedikit mendesah. Aku menatapnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa saja yang terbaca dari sepasang bola mata cerah. Yang kutemukan adalah ambivalensi yang tak terbantah.

"Sekarang aku memang temanmu, tapi tak ada yang menjamin besok pagi aku takkan mengambil nyawamu. Bagaimanapun aku terlahir dan dibesarkan dari keluarga pembunuh, Gon." Itu yang ia ucapkan padaku.

Aku menepuk bahunya, mengerjapkan mata sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita membunuh bersama-sama."

Aku tahu ia terkejut mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata _Gon-kau-sudah-gila._ Reaksi yang tepat seperti yang kukira. Karena itulah aku sengaja memberi jeda agar ia mencoba menelaah tiap kata. Killua cukup pintar—bahkan menurutku sangat pintar—karena itu aku takkan bicara sampai ia sendiri yang memintanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Gon. Tidak ada darah seorang pembunuh yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu," kata Killua, "lagi pula kau seharusnya mencegahku kembali menjadi pembunuh, bukan malah mengikuti jejak kotorku."

"Killua, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Kau kan sahabatku," gerutunya.

"Kalau begitu kau percaya kan kalau aku akan mencegahmu kembali menjadi seorang pembunuh?" Aku kembali bertanya.

Ia terperanjat, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk berkata, "Ya. Aku percaya padamu."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku tahu itulah yang akan diucapkannya. Aku mengulurkan kelingkingku ke arahnya, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak membunuh lagi kecuali satu hal, Killua. Waktu. Aku ingin kau mengajariku untuk membunuh waktu."

Kulihat air muka Killua mengekspresikan kelegaan. Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya padaku, kemudian kelingking kami bertautan. Di luar dugaanku, ia memberiku bonus jitakan.

"Kata-katamu tadi memalukan, tahu!"

Aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu hanyalah Killua akan tetap bersamaku membunuh waktu sampai waktu kami terhenti. Karena itulah janji kami.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kaudatang sendirian, Gon."

Aku hanya bisa _nyengir _ketika paman penjual _hotdog_ bertanya. Yah, tapi memang benar juga sih, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain tanpa Killua. Biasanya justru Killualah yang lebih dahulu tiba di kedainya, memesan dua _hotdog,_ lalu menyuruhku membayarnya sebagai kompensasi karena aku kalah cepat darinya.

"Killua sakit, Paman," jawabku terus terang.

Paman penjual _hotdog_ terkekeh mendengarnya, "Bisa juga anak itu sakit. Kalau melihat bagaimana ia bermain denganmu, kukira ia akan baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, dia sakit apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu tahu, Paman. Sepertinya sih keracunan masakan Kurapika," jawabku lagi.

"Oh, temanmu yang berambut pirang itu?" Paman penjual _hotdog_ mengenali nama yang kusebutkan. Aku mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih _hotdog_ yang diberikan. Aku melirik ke seberang jalan, berharap di sana ada tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati kudapan.

Ada sebuah bangunan klasik bercat cokelat muda. Bagian teras dan halamannya dihiasi berbagai macam jenis bunga dan tanaman hias lainnya. Seorang gadis dengan _ponytail_ berwarna keemasan tampak melayani siapa saja yang datang dengan riang gembira. Sesekali ia tampak bicara dengan pelanggannya. Dan yang paling kucari tentu saja sebuah bangku panjang yang dibiarkan lengang begitu saja.

"_Hallo_," tiba-tiba Solveig—gadis pemilik toko bunga—menghampiriku. Ada setangkai bunga berwarna jingga di tangannya, lalu disodorkan ke arahku.

"Untukku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Solveig mengangguk, "Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Sepertinya karena Killua tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, dia ke mana?"

"Sakit." Untuk kedua kalinya aku menjawab mengulang jawaban itu pada orang yang berbeda.

"Pantas kau tidak terlihat segembira biasanya," kata Solveig, "karena itulah aku memberimu bunga berwarna jingga. Kautahu, bunga berwarna jingga berarti pemberinya mengharapkan penerimanya agar berbahagia."

Mataku mengerjap tak percaya. Kupandangi bunga berwarna jingga, entahlah ini jenis bunga apa. Helaian mahkotanya tampak meliuk, melingkar dan bertumpuk-tumpuk, tampak serasi dengan gradasi warna kuning dan jingga. Kurasa Solveig benar juga, warna jingga yang melapisi tiap mahkota bunga ini seolah menghendaki siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk tetap menyambut hari dengan ceria.

Mungkin bukan hal yang buruk jika aku juga memberikannya untuk Killua.

"Namanya bunga _calendula._ Kau mungkin mengenalnya dengan nama _marigold_. _Marry's Gold_, emas milik Bunda Maria. Bunga kelahiran Oktober yang kaya warna dan brilian, mengingatkan kita pada indahnya musim semi," Solveig menjelaskan padaku.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang bunga, tapi kurasa makna di balik setangkai bunga terdengar menarik. Aku jadi ingat, saat Kurapika pernah masuk rumah sakit, Kuroro datang dengan sebuket bunga sembari berucap ia berharap keadaan Kurapika akan segera membaik. Kukira ini bisa menjadi salah satu cara memberi semangat yang klasik.

"Solveig, bisakah kau memberiku beberapa tangkai bunga ini? Tidak usah khawatir, aku pasti akan membayarnya kok."

Solveig tersenyum manis—atau mungkin senyuman bisnis. Tapi ia segera mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga, lalu membungkus dan memberinya pita supaya terlihat lebih manis. Tak mengapa bila aku harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, asalkan aku bisa memberi hadiah yang membawa semangat secara esoteris.

Jam tua di toko bunga milik Solveig menunjukkan pukul tujuh belas. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang aku juga berkemas. Satu jam lagi, Killua akan terbangun tanpa rasa lemas. Dan buket _marigold_ di tanganku ini akan turut menyambutnya ketika sepasang mata birunya terbuka—menandakan Killua akan tetap sintas. Oh, ya, mungkin aku juga bisa meminta Kurapika menyiapkan segelas cokelat panas.

Kedua kakiku melangkah pulang. Tak perlu cepat-cepat, aku ingin menit-menit yang membosankan bisa segera terbuang. Dengan begitu, aku hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat sambil duduk tenang. Lalu Killua akan membuka mata dan menyerukan namaku dengan kencang.

Kurapika dan Leorio mungkin sudah ada di apartemen. Terutama Leorio, karena Killua telah ia jadikan pasien. Meskipun Leorio dan Killua nyaris tak pernah akur, tapi kurasa Leorio bisa memastikan Killua takkan melakukan hal-hal delinkuen.

Pintu apartemenku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Aku menghela napas sebelum membukanya. Kupastikan buket _marigold_ di tanganku masih sesegar ketika pertama aku melihatnya. Aku tak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Killua.

Kuraih kenop pintu dan menyapa, "Aku pulang..."

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**Normal PoV**

"Aku pulang..."

Suara riang itu tentu saja milik seorang bocah periang bermata bulat. Derap langkahnya terdengar kian mendekat. Temannya yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang urung menyeruput secangkir cokelat. Manik birunya menatap lurus ke arah pintu yang akan dilewati bocah berkepribadian hangat.

"Whoaa~ Killua, kau bangun lebih cepat dari yang kukira!" Manik bulat milik Gon mengerjap begitu mendapati Killua sudah terbangun.

Sudut mata Killua berkedut. Garis senyumnya berbelok arah, menghasilkan ekspresi cemberut. Ketika bola matanya mendapati apa yang ada di lengan kiri sahabatnya, semua ekspresi itu berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Wow, siapa yang memberimu ide untuk membeli bunga, Gon?" Leorio menyadari pemandangan yang sama dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

"Solveig bilang, bunga juga bisa memberi semangat. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya jika aku membelikannya untuk Killua. Hehehe...," jawabku, "ini. Cepat sembuh, ya, Kill."

Bletak!

Lagi-lagi satu jitakan Killua mendarat di kepala sahabatnya. Alih-alih memprotes, Gon justru tertawa. Baginya, Killua seperti inilah yang dikenalnya. Killua yang akan menjitaknya tiap kali Gon melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap memalukan olehnya.

"Tsk! Kau seperti anak perempuan saja, Gon." Bicara begitu, tangan Killua tetap menerima buket pemberian Gon. "Kenapa tidak membelikan aku Chocho Rokobun saja?"

Bocah berambut putih itu memerhatikan gradasi warnanya. Ia bersyukur, Gon tak memberinya bunga mawar yang kerap diberikan pada saat-saat penuh romansa. Killua tak yakin Gon tahu makna _calendula_ jingga. Seandainya ia tahu pun, mungkin Gon akan tetap memberikan bunga yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberimu bunga saja. Aku ingat, saat Kurapika sakit, Kuroro datang dan...," degup jantung seisi ruangan seolah dipercepat begitu Gon menyebut nama Kuroro. Baik Killua maupun Leorio sama-sama melirik pemuda berambut emas yang mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun, mereka sedikit khawatir jika mata Kurapika berubah warna, maka...

"... aku hanya berharap keadaan Killua bisa segera membaik."

Kurapika menghela napas lega. Kepalan tangannya mengendur, hingga akhirnya benar-benar terbuka. Fokus matanya kini beralih memastikan bunga macam apa yang diberikan Gon pada Killua. Dan kali ini, ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa melihat bunga yang dipilih Gon untuk Killua.

_Calendula _jingga; afeksi dan kehangatan.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Hanya sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang saya buat untuk Thie-chan. Semoga hasilnya tidak begitu mengecewakan #meski sejujurnya saya sendiri kurang puas

Calendula/marigold adalah bunga kelahiran Oktober. Di kampung saya, bunga ini lebih populer dengan nama kenikir. Baunya kurang enak menurut saya, tapi bunga ini lumayan eksis di acara-acara pernikahan. Menurut hasil gugling, calendula memiliki makna afeksi dan kehangatan. Saya harap, bunga ini cukup merepresentasi interaksi Gon dan Killua ^^

Solveig, saya ambil dari nama perempuan di Iceland. Saya lupa artinya karena lebih terpukau sama keindahan Iceland-nya ketimbang keindahan wanitanya #alasan macam apa ini

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Jika tidak merepotkan, berikan saya tabokan, cubitan, pujian (kalau ada) di kotak review yang masih sangat luas ini ^^

Molto grazie ^^


End file.
